The Past, A dream that was blown away
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Dante has a nightmare and when all seems lost, who is there to comfort him? Enjoy !


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Devil May Cry or its characters. They belong to Capcom.

**Note**: This is either the 3rd or 4th Devil May Cry fic I've written. Though only one had been uploaded, sue to the fact most were written on paper rather than typed into the PC.

Please forgive me if the characters seem a bit OC as I plan to inflict the appropriate or certain emotions which would have been felt during the time before and after the incidents of Dante's separation with Vergil.

Any grammar mistakes and such will be corrected in due time.

Enjoy and thanks for dropping by,

Sea-EnigmaDare

* * *

**The Past, A dream that was blown away**

A final showdown between twin brothers, at the very edge of the Demon World, where the 2 landed after diving through the entrance to retrieve their mother's amulet halves and their father's sword, The Force Edge. The very entrance resembled an evil creature's head, with the stony pillars at both sides of the 'mouth' of the portal symbolizing the teeth and the running water that flowed over the edge of the treacherous cliff as a waterfall as the tongue and saliva of the beast. Yet the brothers do not see the dangers around them as they battled for dominance of the power left by their father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, a devil and a demon who rebelled against his own race.

Vergil collapsed as Dante claimed his victory over his older twin brother. As much as he couldn't bear to lose him again, this man had to be stopped. Though he had already won, Dante provoked the fire which spurred his brother's pride and spirit on in the battle. His intent was to finally settle this matter once and for all; even it meant killing the only family he had left. Unlike his brother, he cared not for the power, but to oppress anyone who intends to disrupt peace in the Human World.

The ground beneath the running water and their feet rumbled, signifying that the portal that brought them there was about to close. Despite that fact, Dante was determined to defeat his brother no matter what the cost was. In unison, they charged at each other swords flying behind them as they dove into what was to be the final conquest between them. Two voices roared before what was to be the final clash between two blades, though only one blade sang, while the other clashed against flesh.

Again Vergil collapsed, dropping his half of the amulet and Force Edge in his fall. In his struggle to get up, he made a drastic decision to stay in the Demon World. His voice coughed as he got up, taking his amulet with him, "No one can have this Dante," his voice staggered with each breath intake as the pain of his latest wound crept up to him, "It's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda."

The blue half devil stepped back, intending to jump off the ledge into the Demon World. Dante lunged to stop him, but Vergil was quicker and held his sword 'Yamato' firmly as it lay in a straight line between him and Dante's throat, "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World. I'm staying, this place, was our father's home," with that said, Vergil stepped off the ledge.

Again Dante lunged to retrieve him only to have the palm of his hand slashed, distracting him from jumping over the edge to retrieve his older twin brother. He watched as Vergil disappeared into the darkness and clenched his slashed palm into a fist. For a brief moment, he felt useless. The deed had been done and yet, was it worth it?

Before he left, he picked up Force Edge looking at it as if it had been the murderer that cost him the last of his family, which indirectly it was. He was alone now, as he had been when Vergil left him the 1st time the year before. Now he had lost him again. Though unknown to him, the fates arranged another meeting for them.

Fast forwarding a couple of years later, on a Mallet Island, indefinitely they met again. By then, under the brainwashed influence of Mundus, the Prince of Darkness of the Demon World, and a new identity, Vergil once more played the role of a villain, Nelo Angelo. Many a time, Vergil had the chance to kill his brother, yet he didn't till he supposedly exploded after their final battle. Too surprised to say anything, even when he picked up Vergil's half of their mother's amulet, flashbacks of their childhood played in his mind.

A faint silence engulfed him as the moment came to him. He wasn't sure whether or not to cry, scream or faint. His breath quickened then slowed as the shock swirled around him. Just then when his mind was about to go blank… he screamed…"VERGIL!!!!!"

…_The clock on the bedside table said 3.15am in the morning…. when…. His scream filled the large bedroom of the apartment above his shop 'Devil Never Cry'…._

Dante sprang up from his sleep, drenched in sweat. His chest heaved deeply and released as if he had been suffocating or had been chased. Fresh tears leaked from his eyes, with the nightmare still visible to them, even when awake. Memories of the past, back to haunt him. The red devil hunter could feel his heart throb from his chest to his throat as he forcefully shut his eyes as if to erase what was left of the nightmare.

Beside him, a body stirred, groggy from sleep yet it too became lively at the sound of the distressed breathing. Instantly his arms wrapped Dante in a cocoon of warmth and assurance, whispering words of comfort, which gradually calmed him down, "Easy Dante, I'm here."

The silver and silk lined voice indeed was enough to ease the vast throbbing of his heart. Finally the red silver-haired half devil relaxed into the other man's lean-toned arms. His own arms coiled around the other man's back as if to make sure he was really there, before looking into concerned icy-blue eyes similar to his own, "Vergil, I… had a… dream… memories of when you left and … when Mundus and Trish…"

"Calm down, now, Dante. It was just a dream, a bad dream," the older twin hugged the younger twin closer before kissing top of his head. He understood how his brother was feeling. With their minds emotionally linked, Vergil could feel Dante's pain and sorrow.

When they were 19, he had his mind set on gaining the power of their father, Sparda that he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Not even his younger half. In fact, time and time again, he nearly killed Dante, on his journey for power with Arkham.

When he was defeated by Dante, in his weakened and tired state, he decided to take on Mundus, the Prince of Darkness. Yet, once again he was outmatched and eventually enslaved. Thus once again he nearly killed his only kin.

Dante had finally defeated Mundus. As he and Trish were fleeing, they stumbled upon him. Burnt out and frail from battle, practically a porcelain doll at the edge of a shelf, yet Vergil was alive. In the tiny cockpit of the small plane, the youngest twin cradled his brother throughout their journey home.

For a month and a half, he nursed the man back to health, with some help from Trish, a clone created from their mother, Eva's, DNA by Mundus and Lady, Arkham's only daughter and the one to finally end his life, originally called Mary by her mother, whom was killed by Arkham. Lady was a direct descendant of the priestess that was sacrificed thousands of years ago in the process of Lord Sparda sealing the entrance of the Demon World, along with his powers, thus becoming a hero amongst humans and then a Legend.

Half a year had passed since that day. Both were happy and their brotherly love exceeded another level, a level neither of them expected…

"Vergil, you'll… never leave me again, will ya?"His voice still trembled, but was more stable than before. Dante's teary stained icy-blue eyes gazed at his brother's as his fingers tightened around his back.

"No Dante, I won't. Not anymore," a smile crept on his face before his lips briskly brushed against his younger half's as if to tease him. Though teasing as it was, the younger devil captured them desperately.

From a gentle comforting kiss, the tides turned it into a steamy battle of dominance as Vergil provoked his brother's lips open with his tongue, which Dante accepted. Despite being the more muscular and well-toned of the twins, the red half devil was at the mercy of his leaner-toned and more knowledgeable blue half.

The mass of their silver hair was flattened against the pillows, shone in the dim light from the moon outside. Their heart-beats beat as one as they hugged each other molding their half-naked bodies together. The only piece of clothing they had, pajama pants were strewn to the floor leaving only the blanket to cover them.

A slight squirm from a very well-used tube of lube or was it one of Vergil's many tubes of body lotion, neither could tell. But what they did know was that their now erect lower halves needed satisfying and immediate release. The older twin covered his erection with the smoothly thick liquid as he sucked seductively on Dante's erect member, before poking gently through the younger twin's butt-hole, lacing it with the leftover liquid. That was before his finger, then fingers, opened into scissors-mode, causing the red half devil to let loose a loud gasp, breaking the already steady motion of his sexually-tinged breathing.

"Bear with me for a while, I'll make it all better," Vergil's silvery silky voice became seductively hoarse as he moved up to kiss his brother's heaving lips allowing him to taste himself.

"You'd better, or it'll…" Dante's breathing and voice quickened and slowed down as if he had drunk a whole bottle of absinthe, "ah… it'll be … my … turn," he managed a little chuckle, which brought a grin to his older brother's face. Dante's spirit was back in business.

Song of passion and longing echoed around them as their love for each other engulfed them. Another battle was in session and no, not a battle of rage, anger and power, but of satisfaction, ecstasy and the comfort of reassurance. This skirmish happened once before, when Dante first brought Vergil home, never could have ever dreamed that he would ever be in Vergil's position.

Though, this may not have been the first time they had their enthusiastic activity-filled nights, but to them, it gets better every time, even if it was not that often. Vergil proved to be quite a zealous lover though his methods were not as rough and forward as Dante's when he was the seme, but just as tender, if not more. It was enough though to melt his younger brother into butter, in a more gentleman way.

"Vergil… I … I can't… hold it in … much longer…"his voiced huffed as their pace quickened even more. Sweat trickled down their foreheads mixing with the pre-cum on the lower half of their bodies. The exhilaration of the moment tinged their voices with excitement as the explosive end was near.

"Patience… Dante, wait for me… come with me, "calling up part of his devilish speed to aid him in catching up with his brother's upcoming orgasm.

"Vergil" "Dante" was all that could be heard until "Ah…ahk…" together they released along with their loud grunts, groans, huffs and puffs. Drenched in sweat and each other's seeds, Vergil collapsed on top of Dante before rolling to his side as he slid out of him. His arms pulled the younger devil into his embrace, whilst stroking his silver hair tenderly.

"Dante, I love you," his tired voice gentle as a lullaby soothing the younger man to sleep.

Snuggling closer into his older brother's chest, Dante replied, with satisfaction and calmness in his voice, "I… love you, too, Vergil."

A kind expression grew on Vergil's face as the two gradually drifted off into the land of slumber and sweet dreams. Thus the past had finally passed in a form of a dream. A cool breeze flew through the window, blowing against them and then out again dragging along with it the nightmare that haunted Dante's mind. Therefore carrying far away into what was left of the night away from Devil Never Cry, while whispering "Goodnight".

* * *

**Author's comments:**

There you have it, my 3rd creation. Though this particular one could be written in 2 ways, I have yet to create a 2nd version of this one.

Hope you all enjoyed it, though.

All the best,

Sea-EnigmaDare


End file.
